


There is no place I'd rather be

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Just a random or maybe not so random collection of drabbles.
Relationships: Benoit Paire/Lucas Pouille
Comments: 61
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Rather be, Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynn
> 
> So this is what happens when you create a pairing out of the blue and they don't leave you alone anymore. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 😄❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the giant green plush snake he had gifted Lucas had to ruin all their fun.

Lucas smiled against Benoits lips as his boyfriend was fumbling with his keys to open the front door. The blond was not really helping as he literally pressed the other against it, making it difficult for Benoit to find the keyhole in the dark. After a few successful tries the door opened behind him. Both of them stumbling inside, Lucas giggling against his lips. 

"Bedroom", Benoit grunted as he picked up the blond to carry him in the dark.

"Eager are we amour."

"I missed you",he growled against the blonds lips before biting down hard making Lucas yelp and hold on tighter to his boyfriends shoulders. 

"But we were together the whole day."

"I still missed you", he whined.

Benoit was about to place him on the bed when Lucas remembered something. Smirking he untangled himself from his boyfriend who whined and pushed him against the mattress to straddle his hips. Their jeans were getting way too tight for this. 

Lucas pushed Benoit down while tucking a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear. Benoit was fumbling with his shirt when suddenly stopped. Lucas frowning and placing his hand on his boyfriends cheek.

"Ben ?? Are you ok ??"

Benoit sat up grabbing Lucas his and preventing the younger from falling. Frowning he grabbed the item that had digged into his back.

"What the hell is this ??"

"You don't remember ?? It's the giant plush snake you won for me in New York. I told you I keep it in my bed and cuddle it when I feel lonely or miss you."

"Oh", Benoit said dumbly before pushing the giant green head aside, "you seriously sleep with that thing ??"

Lucas grinned pushing Benoit down again to assault his lips. 

"Looks like I won't need him for a while huh ??"

Benoit laughed. Cradling his hand through Lucas silky blond hair before flipping them over his teeth grazing Lucas' neck. 

He would make sure Lucas wouldn't need that snake for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benoit thinks about his Lucas.

Benoit traced Lucas naked shoulder with his fingertips as the younger shuffled closer to him, hiding his face in Benoits neck. A smirk appeared on the older ones face as his fingers kept dancing on his lovers naked skin. The fingers kept going up and down the blonds back before they halted in his hair. That beautiful long silky blond hair.

Lucas warm breath on his skin made Benoit shudder and he propped himself on his elbow to observe this beautiful creature for a bit longer. Lucas wasn't really his type. He would have never made that choice if it had been up to him but it wasn't. Love wasn't a choice it just happened. Years ago Benoit would have laughed. He would have told people that there is no love.

But he was getting older and dying alone was not on his bucket list. Then Lucas had come around with his charming smile and his beautiful eyes and Benoit was gone for him. Nico had always joked that there would be no man to satisfy his needs or make him happy. But now that Lucas was laying against him in bed, fitting against his side like the missing piece of a puzzle Benoit hadn't even gone to search for everything had changed. 

"I can hear you thinking."

Benoit chuckled as Lucas pressed a kiss against his shoulder. His favourite spot. Lucas was like a warm breeze on cold harsh winter days but unlike summer, the blond was there all year round. As a young man Benoit had never understood those lovey dovey couples walking down the streets holding hands and laughing.

Now he did. Lucas had taught him. Had melted the ice around his heart with his smile and had taught him how to love. For this he would forever be grateful. Of course he hoped that they could grow old together but Benoit had never been someone to think about the future. It was about their here and now.

Right now he had Lucas in his arms and there was nothing else in the world he'd rather have. No other place he'd rather be. Laying in bed with the man he loved for enough for now. 

Eternity together sounded nice.

"Ben ??"

"I am thinking about you."

Lucas laugh and warm breath against his naked skin send pleasant shivers down Benoits spine.

"You are getting cheesy now ?? I am really lucky I am in your thoughts even at night. Being the reason for your sleepless nights will be my biggest achievement."

Benoit kissed him to stop his rant, rolling his eyes fondly before Lucas settled against him again. Sighing contently and drifting off to sleep again with Benoits hand in his hair. 

Benoit might have not known what love meant all those years ago but now he did. And he would make sure to never let that feeling, that person in his arms, his Lucas, go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas can't sleep but that's alright because he has his personal giant teddy bear named Benoit Paire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three chapters form a little mini story.

Lucas smiled at the man next to him. Benoit had squished his face in his pillow. His naked shoulder the only thing peaking out from under the thick fluffy blanket. The blond couldn't sleep. He had always had a light sleep. It had started to rain after they had come home, the rain hitting the window front mercilessly. While Benoit had managed to fall asleep again, Lucas had gotten up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. 

The white hoodie Benoit had gifted him for his birthday offering warmth and comfort as he climbed back into bed next to his lover. Benoit grunting when the blond ran a hand through the rose colored hair. One might think Benoit looked ridiculous in that but Lucas loved it. There were not many people who could rock pink. 

The rain showed no signs of stopping and Lucas continued to run his hand through Benoits hair. The older has shuffled, pillowing his head on Lucas lap. The only thing missing now was Benoit starting to purr like a cat. Not that Lucas would mind that. 

Gently Lucas traced the love tattoo on Benoits arm before proceeding to do so with the other tattoos. One might think they were just random splotches of ink like Benoit himself but that was not true. Every and each one of them had a story like Benoit who was his very own unique story thats why Lucas had fallen in love with him. 

Benoit had once told him that if they had, had the chance neither of them would have chosen the other. Lucas would have agreed with that years ago but not now. Now while the rain was splashing against the window and Benoit draped across his lap like a cat he knew that they were perfect for each other with all their flaws and imperfections. 

Their relationship had been like a flower. Constantly growing until it had bloomed into love and if someone were to ask Lucas, the blond would say that it had been destiny to bring them together even though he didn't believe in such things.

Holding the older in his arms safely Lucas continued to observe the rain that had blurred out the world for him. Who needed the outside world when they had a Benoit Paire and a giant green plush snake to top that. 

With Benoits familiar breathing in his ear and the hood pulled over his head, Lucas finally managed to fall asleep. His hand curled around Benoits arm.

His fingers brushing the love tattoo gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim the snake proves to be a rather annoying plush.

Benoit sighed and tried to snuggle closer to Lucas when he frowned at finding the other side of the bed cold. Lifting his head he looked around confused. The rain was still smashing against the window mercilessly, Lucas had drawn the curtains. A tiny piece of glass still shining through though. 

Benoit grabbed one of the shirts laying on the ground. Of course it was one of Lucas' shirts. They shared their stuff anyway. The green giant fluffy head of the snake started back at him. Benoit grunting sleepily.

"What are you looking at Jim ??"

Benoit still rolled his eyes at the name. Pierre and his ideas. When Benoit had told him that he intended to gift the snake to Lucas, Pierre had grinned widly. Calling Nico for support and both of them had decided to name it Jim. After their good friend Jeremy Chardy, much to Benoits dismay. Lucas had laughed when he had presented the huge snake to him. Asking jokingly if Benoit had smuggled it in his suitcase.

Benoit had been forced to carry that thing around the airport, draped across his body like a scarf. There were pictures and Lucas had called it the beginning of a wonderful friendship. 

Just as Benoit was about to get up the bedroom door opened. Lucas hair was a mess and tied up into a small ponytail as he balanced a tray in his hands. As soon as he spotted that Benoit was a awake a wide smile formed on his lips.

"Amour. You are awake. Good morning. What are you doing ??"

"Fighting with Jim."

"Don't tell me you are still jealous amour. He is nice and he only sleeps with me when you are not here", Lucas tried to pacify his boyfriend.

"Come back to bed I missed you."

The blond balanced the tray on his lap which was filled with goodies. Offering a piece of toast to Benoit. The older ignored it and Lucas stuffed it into his mouth with a shrug. The other half of the toast was snatched from Lucas mouth before Benoit assaulted his mouth before he stopped.

"Ben ?? Are you ok ??"

A thing went flying past Lucas head and he turned around confused. A shirt had landed right in Jims face.

"Sorry Jim this is not for your eyes."

Lucas threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh amour."

"I don't feel good with him watching us ok. It's unnerving."

Benoit untied Lucas' ponytail gently to run a hand through his boyfriends soft silky hair. It was his favourite thing to do. He could do it for hours and hours while spooning Lucas. Just run his hand through those golden strands. 

"Ben the tray."

"Who cares about that."

Lucas yelped and then started to laugh when Benoit pushed him against the mattress. Lucas wouldn't have his mornings any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the demons in Benoits head lose control there is only one person who can help.

Benoit breathed out. He had known that facing a top ten player wouldn't be easy but his head was being a bitch like usually and he was losing control. Making unnecessary mistakes. The balls flying too far. Then after the 5th game in the first set where he fucked up his set point, he unleashed his rage on his racket until it fell off into two pieces.

Roaring like an angry lion. 

"Fuck this bullshit Benoit. Focus. You have to focus. Come on you can do it. What kind of shitty tennis is this ??"

Benoit was sure his face was red from anger. Lucas would play later than him. In the evening session and Benoit had promised to go and watch but first things first. He needed to focus. 

Lucas had been watching the game from the players lounge. He had just gotten to grab a bottle of water to return and see that his boyfriend had lost the first set and had already killed two rackets in the process. Benoit was hotheaded yes but he meant no harm. The crowd had started booing mercilessly and Lucas kind of moved on his own.

The water bottle falling to the floor and laying there forgotten. 

The thing he was about to do could do more harm than good if he was unlucky but to the blond it was worth the risk. 

The second set had already started and Benoit still hadn't regained his focus. Roaring angrily and slapping his own head. Lucas navigated through the crowd although he really wasn't allowed to and got into Benoits box.

Benoit lost the next point and another racket had to pay the price.

"Allez Ben I know you can do it come on."

Benoits head whipped upwards and he looked at his box in disbelief. He'd always recognize that voice. Lucas was cheering for him and it was like everything was running in slow motion. Benoit managed to block out all the other noise just focusing on his boyfriends voice who carried him through this match. 

It was like a miracle almost. 

Just like that Benoit won and the only voice he heard was Lucas who had gotten up to celebrate with his whole box.

Later in the lockerroom Lucas hugged him tightly.

"This was very risky amour. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Benoit smirked before he pushed Lucas against the locker and assaulted his lips gently. His hands sneaking under Lucas shirt and making him shudder. A noise made them break apart almost immediately.

"We'll continue this in my hotelroom", Lucas breathed against his lips.

"Can't wait."

"Oh and Jim will be there too."

"I hate you", Benoit whispered with no real malice in his voice. 

In a sense Lucas had saved him, from himself mostly and there was no way on this planet he could ever repay the blond. 

For now he tried to repay him with his love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benoit gets the scare of his life and the demons in his head keep mocking him.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. First all of them were cheering for Lucas and then the blond crumbled to the floor like a wet sack of potatos. Something in Benoit broke. Fear cruising through his veins. He wanted to jump out of the stands and cradle Lucas unmoving body into his arms. Whisper reassuring words into his ear.

Yannick had told them to stay put. Pierre and Nico slung their arms around his shoulders but Benoit couldn't stop shaking. If he was honest he was about to cry. All of them watched on as the paramedics strapped Lucas on to a stretcher. 

Someone was pushing him away from the stands and Benoits legs moved automatically. Following his teammates who were equally worried about their friend. Pierre never letting go of his arm as he guided him to the nearest car. Benoit felt like throwing up. He had never felt so much fear before. His hands couldn't stop shaking. Biting his lower lip Benoit used the pain to calm down. Or he tried to at least.

"He is gonna be ok Ben I am sure."

Benoit nodded mechanically. Wanting to believe Pierres words. He didn't know if he could. Yannick sat all of them down as they waited for a doctor to arrive and update them on Lucas condition. 

Benoit had gotten the scare of his life. He never wanted to feel like this again. Ever. This helplessness was killing him. He wanted to see Lucas. They had, had a disagreement over the blonds new haircut. Benoit had never liked the shorter hair. It didn't frame Lucas' beautiful face enough. Now he just wanted to run his hand through that hair and tell his lover everything would be ok. 

All of them got sent away and thats when the dam really broke for Benoit. As soon as the guys had escorted him to his hotelroom, he crumpled to the floor. The first tears making their way down his cheeks. He just needed Lucas to be ok. Jim looked at him from the bed and Benoit clutched the plush against his chest. Burying his face into the fabric and sobbing.

"He is going to be ok, Jim I promise", he said while patting the giant head.

Benoit was trying to reassure himself. He was clearly losing it without Lucas who had become his anchor. 

The next day Benoit knew he wouldn't be able to play their next Davis Cup match. Not with Lucas in the hospital all alone. He couldn't. Yannick excused him and Gilles would play in his place. Benoit had grabbed Jim and had left for the hospital immediately. Lucas looking incredibly pale in the white bed as his lover re-arranged the plush on the bed. 

Lucas would be happy to see it. The Davis Cup match should have been very important but Benoit couldn't care. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but his Lucas. With a shaky hand Benoit brushed a stray blond lock out of Lucas face before clutching his hand and kissing the back of it.

"Everything is going to be ok mon coeur. Please wake up there is something I need to tell you. Please just wake up…"

Lucas eyes fluttered. His head hurt. The first thing he saw was a green head. A soft smile appearing on his lips as he patted the plushs head. Benoit had fallen asleep, Lucas running a hand through his hair.

Benoit whimpered when he saw that Lucas was awake which was very uncharacteristical of him. Gathering the blond into his arms and holding him tightly.

"Mon coeur I was so worried", he whispered while nuzzling Lucas temple gently. Lucas smiled, wiping away a stray tear from Benoits eye before pressing a kiss against his forehead. The older letting himself fall against him, never letting him go.

Benoit had never called him mon coeur before. It had always been amour.

"Lucas I…", he started his hand cupping the blonds cheek. The blond waiting for him to continue but Benoit remained silent. Choosing to look at his feet and Lucas didn't push it. 

The blond was discharged a few days later. 

They were laying in bed together. Jim keeping them company while Benoit kissed every inch of Lucas face until the younger fell asleep. Safe and sound against his chest. 

"Je t'aime", he whispered when he was sure that Lucas was asleep. He didn't have the courage to tell the blond personally. Benoit was scared Lucas would leave him, like everyone else had done when Benoit had opened up to them. They had laughed at him. So he'd rather keep quiet than lose the blond. 

In the back of his head Benoit knew that Lucas was different. Everything was different with him. 

The kisses. Waking up together. Cuddling. Still this fear paralyzed Benoit and he couldn't say it. Not while Lucas was awake. He couldn't handle losing him so instead he locked up his own heart. 

For now everything him and Lucas had was enough for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Lucas had wanted to have some fun but an univited guest ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentioned past physical abuse and homophobia.

Lucas laughed against Benoits lips as the older navigated them through their small hotelroom. The blond was thrown on the bed with a yelp before Benoit draped his body across his. Moaning gently.

"Ben. Ben don't leave marks."

"You know I want to", his lover breathed against his skin making the blond shiver. 

"We are not going to have sex in a tiny hotelroom", Lucas said while pushing Benoits face away who pouted.

"You are such a spoilsport", Benoit grumbled. His thick beard scratching across Lucas cheek who pushed him away. 

"We have to hide Jim. He is not supposed to see us do stuff."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "And you said you didn't like him." When the blond had stashed the giant snake plush under the bed, only the head peaking out, Benoit grabbed him the collar and pushed him into the pillows grinning.

"You are beautiful."

Lucas shut him up by kissing him, Benoits hands sneaking under the blonds t-shirt. Lucas whimpered as his lover trailed wet kisses against his neck before getting rid of the shirt which landed on Jims face. 

"Ben", Lucas squeaked, Benoit clasping his mouth shut. There we still in a hotel with the Davis Cup team and they didn't want to wake anyone. Benoit pulled at the younger ones sweatpants.

"What are you doing ??"

"You said I can't leave marks so I'll leave marks on your hip so no one can see obviously."

Lucas tired not to moan as Benoit kissed every inch of his body. They had to stop if they didn't want to wake up the whole hotel. His lovers fingers sneaked under his sweatpants before sliding them off halfway.

"Ben", he warned. Benoit kissed him instead as a knock on the door made them flinch and break apart. Lucas searching for his shirt his eyes wide.

"Ignore it amour", Benoit whispered gently. Lucas nodding while getting lost in his lovers kiss. The kocking didn't stop forcing Lucas to push the older away, who grumbled unhappily, and get dressed.

"It could be Pierre. You know he tends to forget his keycard and Nico doesn't hear him because he sleeps like a rock."

With an unhappy sigh Benoit fell back against the pillow watching Lucas get dressed and approach the door. 

"Pierre did you-, Richard ?? What are you doing here it's late."

Richard was leaning against the frame.

"What it's Richard now ?? No Richie ?? Come on Lucas."

"What do you want ??", the blond hissed annoyed.

"A second chance."

"Fuck you", the blond spat, "Not after that bullshit you pulled."

Lucas turned around and was about to close the door in Richards face when the other grabbed his arm.

"It was a one time thing Lucas. I promised it wouldn't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened at all. Now leave I want to sleep", Lucas hissed. He was tired of this damn bullshit. He could feel himself shake.

"Don't be a girl Lucas. Is this why you cut your hair ?? Because it made you look like a woman ?? I mean you are the woman in this kind of relationship anyway. Can you blame me for my hand slipping once ??"

Lucas froze when an arm curled around his body. Benoit pressing his face into the blonds neck, still obscured by the door and the dark room.

"I know you can handle this yourself amour but I don't want him to get into your head. Do you want me to send him away ??"

"Have a good night Richard", with that Lucas slammed the door shut, his knees giving out under him. 

"It's alright amour. Everything is ok. I am so proud of you."

Benoit nuzzled Lucas cheek gently before pressing a kiss against his forehead. The blond was laid to bed and a soft head was pressed against his side. Jim. The blond hugged the plush to his chest hiding his face against the green head. 

Benoit settled against him.

"Thank you. Je t'aime."

Benoit was about to run his hand through the blonds hair when he stopped. His eyes wide. Lucas had curled up against his chest, Jim in one arm. 

This wasn't about Benoit and his feelings however and he held Lucas tightly against his body.

They could talk in the morning for now everything that mattered was Lucas safe and sound in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benoit is the sea and Lucas his rock.

When both of them went downstairs to go eat breakfast with everyone else, Benoit wanted to stop Lucas and make sure he hadn't dreamed what he had heard. He knew he hadn't dreamed but he could still feel himself shaking at the prospect of Lucas loving him. 

Shaking his head Benoit followed the blond to a table. Nico, Pierre and Jo sitting around the table. Pierre was currently laughing and shoving his phone under Nicos nose to show him something. The older running a hand through his hair habitually. As soon as he spotted Lucas he waved.

"Did you check your phone already ?? OMG David is hilarious."

Lucas shook his head and fished his phone out of his pants, Benoit was right behind him and when the blond turned around he felt Richards eyes on him, making him freeze. Benoits warm hand on his lower back made him look away and give the older a small grateful smile.

"What did David do this time Pierre ?? Just show me."

Pierre was laughing loudly as he pushed the phone towards Lucas who frowned before shaking his head.

"He is crazy…"

Pierre nudging him playfully.

"Come on it's hilarious."

"Pierrot you are gonna choke on your toast. Please chew it and swallow it before talking", Nico scolded and Pierre shot him an apologetic look. He would have totally kissed Nico if they were alone in their room.

Lucas rolled his eyes slightly but nodded. When he looked back up Richard had ended his conversation with Gael and was looking at them. A hand on his knee made the blond jump but Benoit just winked at him reassuringly and all of them continued eating.

"Wanna come over later ?? We can play some playstation and Ben said he had a surprise for you Pierre."

Pierres eyes sparkled and he looked at Nico for confirmation. The other nodding and winking at him before running a hand through his hair. 

"We'll be there guys", he said with a wide grin before Nico slung an arm around his shoulder to navigate them to their room. Benoit wanted to do the same. Obviously Lucas was still clearly shaken. 

Since Team France didn't have to play today they could spend a few hours on their own or hit some balls. As soon as the door closed behind them Benoit gathered the blond in his arms, who melted against him.

Fitting like the perfect piece of a puzzle. They stayed pressed against the door like that for a few moments before Lucas lifted his head from Benoits chest. His hand cupping his lovers cheek.

"Your beard tickles but I love it. The thinner beard makes you look weird amour."

Benoit laughed gently. Pressing their foreheads together before capturing Lucas lips in a soft kiss. His beard scratching across the blonds cheek making him giggle. 

"I am not sure if you heard me yesterday but I want to repeat myself. Je t'aime Benoit."

Lucas eyes had softened at that while Benoits were wide in fear. It was more about him being a coward.

"I- I-", Benoit babbled. He couldn't form a coherent thought.

"You don't have to say it", Lucas said gently, "It's ok really. I just wanted to make sure you knew. How could I not love you with all the things you have been doing for me. Caring for me. Being attentive and nice. Oh and you are cute."

Lucas winked at that and Benoit blushed crimson. No one had ever told him he was cute or anything. A knock on the door saved Benoit from trying to find an excuse. 

Pierre smiled at them widly at the door.

"OMG you guys brought Jim ???? So cool. I know it was a good idea to tell you to win him Ben."

Benoit nearly had forgotten about the plush snake. How could he ?? All of them made their way to the bed. Jim curled around them as the pairs settled against each other to play some FIFA. 

They should have invited Gael but oh well. 

For the first time Benoit didn't mind Nico or Pierre see them being comfortable around each other. Lucas was sitting in his lap, a controller in his hand. Benoits arms securely fastened around his waist. A hand laying on the blonds thigh. The other rubbing circles under the white shirt.

Jim was curled around them. The big head laying in Lucas lap comfortably. Benoit pressing gentle kisses against the back of the blonds head. 

This felt nice. Being affectionate with the man he loved around their friends. In a sense those people were family. They spent more time with each other than at home. 

Benoit promised himself that he would tell Lucas how he felt. Some day.

For now he relished in the blonds presence. They were like the sea crashing into rocks. Benoit was the sea and Lucas was his rock. 

For now that was everything he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied sexual content.

Benoit dragged them inside of the lockerroom after having made sure that no one was inside. Pushing the blond against it while his fingers sneaked under his shirt.

"Ben. Ben stop we can't. What if someone walks in. Ben ??"

Benoit had unzipped Lucas Davis Cup jacket. His mouth trailing along the blonds neck who tried to surpress a moan by whimpering lowly. The jacket was thrown on the ground carelessly as Benoit lapped at Lucas neck like a vampire. The blond exposing it to him. His mouth forming an O as he tried to stay silent.

"Fuck you are so beautiful. At first I thought the short hair looked weird but I kinda like it. You look so cute."

Benoit grinned as he saw Lucad flushed face. The blond was partially embarrassed by the confession and partial aroused. He couldn't deny that fact. Benoit was Benoit and he had a thing that had attracted Lucas like a magnet. He had been helpless.

Lucas threw his head back against the locker as Benoit sucked on his neck gently, careful not to leave a mark like requested by his lover. His hands were fumbling with the waistband of the blonds sweatpants.

"Ben don't", Lucas warned drawing in a breath as Benoit started to kiss along his jawline. Until now his hands had hung limply at his side but Lucas decided that he wanted to touch and taste too. Pushing away the voice in his head that said they had to stop before anyone saw them.

Benoits hat fall to the floor while Lucas ran a hand through the short dyed blond hair. Not an inch of paper would fit between them at this point.

Suddenly Lucas back left the locker and a hand tangled itself in his short hair, Benoit capturing his lips in a deep kiss making the blond moan loudly. His hands tangling around Benoits jacket who broke the kiss. Lucas pouting at him and running a hand through his messed up hair.

"What ?? You said we should stop."

Benoit unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor carelessly. His hands pushing up Lucas shirt.

"Tell me if you want to stop."

Lucas shook his head. He clearly wasn't thinking with his head here. He should have stopped his lover right then and there but instead he shook his head. Benoit grinning and kissing him on the lips gently. Cupping his cheek and Lucas knees got weak and unsteady.

Everyone had this image of Benoit in their head. 

Aggressive. Loud. Wild. Like a lion. He wasn't like that. Well he was but only on the court. Off the court he was like a giant teddy bear. Soft and warm and gentle. 

Lucas eyes had softened as he pulled the older in for a kiss. His arms winding around Benoits neck to hug him tightly. The older nuzzling his neck and squeezing back gently. 

Then he grinned.

"We are not done yet amour."

Benoit knelt on the floor. Lucas sweatpants were around his ankles as the older took care of his lovers little problem. Lucas choking and clamping his hand over his mouth to swallow his moans. 

He fell against the locker with a thud, Benoit wrapping an arm around his waist to steady the blond before his hand brushed away a few sweaty strands of hair from his forehead. A stray tear had rolled down Lucas cheek.

A gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead. 

"We should go back amour."

The blond nodded. His legs felt like jelly as Benoit helped him into his jacket and fixed his hair.

"Ben ??"

Benoit put the hat on his head before turning around in question.

"We'll never do something like this in a lockerroom ever again."

Benoit laughed gently, nodding and holding his hand out. Lucas taking it and smiling back as they made their way back. 

This relationship had started about 4 months ago but to Lucas it felt like they had known each other all their life. Making him forget about his past relationship.

Hand in hand they hurried back to the court not noticing the shadow that emerged from corner.

Richard Gasquet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the Mouratoglou tennis academy before the start of the tournament.

Benoit was laying in their hotelbed and scrolling through his phone when Lucas emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his hips. His hair still damp from the shower, Benoit grinned when he looked back up.

"Are you still checking who might be our last opponent ??", Lucas asked while grabbing the towel around his shoulders and drying off his hair.

Benoit had thrown his phone next to him carelessly and shrugged.

"You know Patrick likes to keep such things secret."

"I was lonely in the shower. You could have joined me amour."

Benoit rose an eyebrow as Lucas approached the bed and sat on the edge. The towel moving slightly as Benoits hand sneaked under it to rest on Lucas thigh. They looked at each other for bit. Benoit had only eyes for that beautiful face. Gently he cupped the blonds cheek to rest their foreheads together before kissing him slowly. 

Then he grabbed Lucas by the hips to place him on his lap. Taking the towel from his shoulders and drying off the blond hair, lovingly. 

Lucas smiled at him, his eyes soft. 

As soon as Benoit was done the towel was thrown on the carpet carelessly. The older running his hand through the blonds hair and brushing some stray locks of his face. 

"Let me get dressed amour."

"I am not done yet."

Lucas moaned gently as Benoit started sucking on his neck. One hand was on Lucas chest and the other had curled around his waist to steady him. The blond had thrown his head back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open. Panting slightly.

"Ben", he whispered hoarsly pushing at his lover shoulder, "Ben we said we wouldn't do this in hotelrooms."

"Technically this isn't a hotelroom."

Lucas curls had fallen into his eyes, his cheeks flushed he yelped as Benoit touched his waist. The towel on his hips shifting. The blond uncurled himself from his lover and got up. Benoit falling against the pillow, observing the younger as he rounded the bed to reach for his suitcase. 

The towel fell to the floor and Benoit raised and eyebrow. A grin spreading across his face as the blond literally gave him a show pretending to search for his boxers and sweatpants.

"So we are going with no touching just watching huh ??"

Lucas had grabbed Benoits navy blue hoodie and had pulled it over his head. Turning around to look at his lover. 

"You started this. You had to post that picture of you and Patrick. I love the pink hair so much. The navy blue hoodie in combination to that made you look even better."

Benoits eyes creased as he smiled and to Lucas it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made Benoit look so soft and warm. 

The blond climbed into bed, curling up next to his lover. Jim was tangled up around their feet. 

"I missed you amour. I am so glad you are here now."

Lucas who had a hand on Benoits chest looked up to him as if he was the world. He was about to lean in for a kiss when the rumbling of their stomachs made them break apart. Both of them laughing loudly.

"I'll order us some food and then we can watch some tv and chill ??"

Lucas nodded. While Benoit called the roomservice for some pasta and rice, Lucas zapped through the channels aimlessly until he found a documentary on snakes.

"Look Jim you can see some of your brothers and sister", Lucas said while patting the plush snake at their feet.

Both of them remained silent as they ate and watched some TV. They had agreed to hit later if the weather allowed it. It had been raining quite a bit. 

"Thank God Jim is just a plush snake", Benoit said while running a hand through Lucas hair who had his head in his lovers lap.

"Jim would never eat us amour. Right Jim ??"

The plush snake just stared at them. Lucas eyes fluttered as he adjusted to find a more comfortable position in Benoits lap.

"Lucas… I-"

Lucas looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and Benoit swallowed. He wanted to say it. This was literally the perfect opportunity. He opened his mouth again when there was a knock on the door. Lucas lifting his head from Benoits lap almost immediately. Both of them looking at each other in question.

Benoit opened the door, Lucas standing right behind him.

"I want to speak to Lucas."

"He is not here. Leave."

"I know he is there Benoit. Let me speak to him."

Lucas emerged from behind Benoit.

"Leave. I don't want to talk to you."

Richard gritted his teeth but turned around and left. Benoit closing the door with a shake of his head. The blond hugged him tightly. Pressing his face into the crook of Benoits neck.

"Je t'aime Ben."

A shiver went through Benoits body. Today had been oddly domestic. He didn't want to miss this feeling. He didn't want to lose it. Didn't want to lose Lucas.

"Je t'aime aussi mon coeur."

Lucas eyes widened before he leaned in for a kiss. 

Yes this was the feeling he always wanted to feel.

Just love. 

Love. Love. Love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They day of the offical start of the tournament, Lucas and Benoit have a peaceful morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this will be a direct continuation of this.

Benoit rolled out of bed silently, careful not to wake up Lucas. His boyfriend didn't really want to let him go. Last night had been amazing despite Lucas always saying he wouldn't have sex in hotelrooms. Benoit rolled his eyes fondly before brushing back some stray locks of hair from Lucas forehead to press a kiss against it. Today was the first day of Patricks tournament. 

Leaving Lucas to dream on between the covers, Benoit made his way to the shower. 

As soon as Benoit left, Lucas rolled on to his side of the bed to so his lovers scent would make him fall asleep again. 

When Benoit emerged from the bathroom already wearing boxershorts, Lucas was laying against his pillow. Jim on his chest and an arm over his face. His single eye starting at his lover who smiled widly, making his eyes crease and Lucas melted for that.

"Bonjour amour", Benoit grinned while he approached the blond and bent down to kiss him.

"Bonjour", Lucas whispered against his lips. Benoit sat on the edge of the bed a shirt in hand and was fumbling with it. 

"Last night was amazing", Lucas whispered his hand on Benoits knee. The older laughing gently. He couldn't disagree with that. It had been amazing. 

"Are you ready for later ?? Dreddy will be very entertaining."

Benoit nodded. "I just wished we'd have our first match so we'd have that out of the way."

Lucas winked at him. "It's gonna be awesome for sure." 

Benoit was still getting dressed. Putting his socks on. Lucas had hugged him from behind as he pressed kisses against the older ones neck.

"I had to stop you last night or my throat would be full of hickeys right now."

Benoit grumbled under his breath as he got up to check his racketbag and stuff. Lucas decided to get up too. They would have breakfast with everyone soon and he still needed to shower.

"After our match we'll shower together, Ben."

"Of course amour", the other said as Lucas passed him by completely naked. Benoit trying to focus on the racket in his hand. 

Both of them left for breakfast 20 minutes later. Richard was giving them looks as both of them joined Davids table. They still had some time before Patrick would start with the opening ceremony. Lucas was glad his first match wouldn't be against Dominic who was in Belgrade. 

"Kinda got lucky there. We have to set up Jim. He'll cry if he can't cheer on us."

Lucas positioned the plush snake on the bed and switched on the TV as they watched David start off the first match. 

"Amour can you help me with my racket grip ??", Benoit asked handing Lucas his racket. Lucas shaking his head slightly but smiling. Usually Nico would help Benoit out with that. 

"Richard was giving us weird looks", Benoit said while leaving against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Lucas work.

Both of them sat on the bed. Lucas in between Benoits legs as they watched the game. The older would have to leave soon to warm up. Lucas snuggling against his chest, sighing.

"I hate that he is here and giving you a hard time, amour."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has an encounter he really didn't want to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part. Implied/referenced sexual content.

Lucas looked up at his boyfriend with soft eyes.

"You are here. I feel safe. We won't hang around him anyway and with so many people here I don't think he will try anything."

Benoit nodded against Lucas head and kissed the back of it before getting up. It was time for the warm up.

"Thank you for warming up with me amour."

Lucas smiled widly before kissing him, both of them shouldering their racket bags. 

"Cheer on us Jimmy. Have fun."

Both of them left for the court when Benoit noticed that he had forgotten his cap. 

"I'll get it for you", Lucas said. 

"Let me get your racket bag then", Benoit grinned while Lucas handed over the bag and jogged back to their room to get the hat. When Lucas closed the door behind himself the cap in hand he froze.

"Bonjour Lucas."

The blond shook his head and continued to walk when a hand curled around his wrist. He was pushed up against the wall. 

"What the fuck do you want from me Richard ?? Let me go. Fuck off already."

"Oh do you want to go to your "boyfriend" ?? Is he waiting for you. You are as naive as you were when we got together. He says he loves you and you jump like you did with me. The only difference is you never let me in your pants."

All color drained from Lucas face. Richard had heard them ?? Oh God. 

"I bet he is staying with you because he can fuck you well huh ?? Since I never got the chance I want to try it too. I am sure he will be willing to share."

Lucas was frozen on the spot. His whole body shaking and his eyes wide in fear. He had no strength to push Richard away. Richard was about to lean in when they heard footsteps making the other grit his teeth and hurry down the hall. The blonds legs gave out under him and he slid to the floor not even registering who it was, Benoits cap clutched in his hands tightly.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, hard.

"Amour ??", Benoit whispered as he knelt down next to him. 

Richard had basically said he wanted to rape him. Lucas pushed his face into Benoits chest. The older had to focus on his game.

"I am fine", Lucas lied as Benoit helped him up. Cupping his face and scanning it for any kind of injury, "I got your cap. Lets go warm up."

Lucas was surprised how calm he was. Benoit knew that something had happened between him and Richard but Lucas had never told him what that had been. He had wanted to forget. He hadn't wanted those memories to prevent him from being happy. 

"Ben ??"

Benoit turned around tilting his head in question.

"After our games there is something I need to tell you."

A confused look appeared on Benoits face but he nodded. Both of them made their way down the hall.

Lucas wished he could hold Benoits hand to calm down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first ever UTS matches don't go as planned but at least they are not alone.

Lucas had wanted to take Benoit into his arms as soon as the other stepped into the lockerroom. A towel on his head. A smash racket laying on his feet. Everyone had left already. Benoit was muttering to himself. His palm slapping the side of his head in frustration. Of course Lucas had watched the game. It had been very hard to first watch Richard win and then Benoit lose. 

Both of them hadn't been focused enough. Maybe due to the fact that Richard had gotten into both of their heads. Lucas hadn't wanted to bother Benoit further after their first matches had been cancelled due to the rain. 

Tsitispas was a dangerous opponent, Lucas hadn't wanted to make it worse by telling Benoit what Richard had done. Despite them being together for 2 years, Lucas had never talked about his past with Richard. Benoit only knew that they had been a thing and that Richard had done something to upset the blond.

A half full water bottle was thrown against the locker across from Benoit making Lucas flinch. The older hiding his face in the towel and screaming into it. Lucas sighed and sat down next to his lover. Every loss was hard but Lucas knew that Benoit was taking this especially hard because it had been Stefanos. 

The Greek God.

His ego certainly didn't need any more flattering.

Lucas rubbed Benoit back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Come amour lets go back. You need a shower."

Benoit let himself be lead out and to their hotelroom by Lucas. Thankfully they didn't encounter anyone on their way back. None of them were in the mood to deal with Richard. 

The older disappeared into the bathroom immediately, slamming the door shut and yelling. With a sigh Lucas sat on the bed, switching off the TV and taking Jims head into his lap. Patting it gently. 

Maybe it would be better if Lucas went to sleep in his room until Benoit calmed down. 

The blond had no idea how long he was sitting on the bed, he just heard the shower running. Today had been exhausting. Especially for him who hadn't really been able to play for over half a year due to his elbow injury. This had been his first professional match since November. 

Lucas had fallen alseep on the bed. Jim clutched to his chest when he stirred. Benoit was standing in front of him a hand in Lucas hair when the blond blinked confused. There were still waterdrops falling from the pink hair, Benoit had a towel clutched around his neck. 

"I should go."

Benoit frowned confused.

"Where are you going amour ??"

"To my room. I think you need some time for yourself. I get that really."

Jim was set on the bed when Lucas got up and prepared to leave. A pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Benoit pushing his face into the blonds neck.

"I don't want you to leave amour. You are the only one who is keeping me sane in this shit show. Please don't leave. I only need you."

Lucas turned around in the older ones arms. Cupping Benoits cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. The older one closing his eyes and breathing out as they stayed in that position. Lucas hand running through the slightly wet hair.

"You are the only one I need amour."

Lucas sighed gently and then they were kissing.

Gently. Soft. It was just them. And Jim but mostly just them in the room. 

They hugged each other tightly. Benoit hiding his face in Lucas neck as the other ran a hand through his hair. 

This was just the beginning. They had just started. 

Even if they lost they still had each other, not a lot of people could say that right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something that keeps Benoit up in the mornings.

If someone would have told Benoit a long time ago that home would be a person or feeling and not a place, he would have laughed at them. No one could really fault him for that. Benoit had never experienced something like that prior to Lucas. 

In Benoits defense he had never loved anyone like he loved Lucas. The younger being the sun on the dark days. His rock in the rough sea and the one who could chase the demons away from his mind. Benoit considered himself lucky that Lucas had given him so much trust over the years. 

The blond was curled up around Jim. Hugging the plush snake to his chest. Half of his face hidden in the green soft material. The other half was obscured by his long blond hair. Benoit had propped himself on one arm. The first rays of sunshine were filtering through the half closed curtains. 

Gently Benoit brushed away the stray locks out of Lucas beautiful face who scrunched lightly snuggling further into Jim. Ben smirked at that as Lucas sighed softly in his sleep. The older ones fingers dancing across the blonds naked arm that was peaking out of the blanket. 

For a while Benoit just observed his lover. The initial insecurities about their relationship gone. He had never been someone for a relationship, well that's what he had thought at first and then him and Lucas got closer and Benoit had fallen hard for him. Like Lucifar had fallen from the sky. But in contrast to Lucifers fall, Benoits fall hadn't hurt. 

When Benoit cupped Lucas cheek gently the younger ones eyes fluttered and he breathed out. Snuggling further into the hand, a small smile dancing on his lips. Benoits features softening immediately. Lucas eyes remained closed, while Benoit traced his face with his finger. 

He was always so violent and angry and loud on court but he wasn't on court. He was in bed with Lucas. The man he loved and the blond had compared him to Davis the giant plush Winnie Pooh they had as a mascot at the Davis cup. Benoit had laughed at that. 

"What are you thinking about amour ??"

Benoit blinked. Lucas single eyes was looking at him, still partially obscured by the blond locks of hair. Benoit tucking them behind the younger ones ear, who snuggled further into Jim before yawning and stretching.

"I have to admit I am a tiny bit jealous of Jim. He is getting all the cuddles and I am getting none."

Lucas soft laughter filled the room. 

"Sorry Jim", Lucas said while pushing away the plush snake that had taken up the middle part of the bed, "You have to sleep on the floor dad is not happy."

Benoit grumbled but Lucas had grabbed his neck to pull him in for a soft kiss.

"Bonjour amour."

"Bonjour", Lucas whispered against his lips smiling. 

The blond made both of them settle against the pillow. Soft eyes staring into each other. Lips meeting against lips. Lucas hands were tangled in Benoits beard and Benoits were equally lost in Lucas blond princelike hair. 

As they lay there, kissing softly Benoit knew that home wasn't a place.

No. 

Home was a person. 

Home was a feeling.

Lucas was home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is forced to retire from UTS but that's ok.

Benoit had noticed that something was wrong as soon as they had gone to hit together. Patrick had just announced the match ups for the weekend and both Benoit and Lucas had been so excited. They didn't have to wait too long to finally play each other. The day prior Lucas had hit with David just to change up their routine a bit, while it was nice to hit and spend time together it wasn't really good for their game. 

Lucas was about to serve for their practice match when he faltered for a split second. The ball hitting the net. At first Benoit had thought that it had been a coincidence. Then he remembered the game against Elliot. Lucas double faulting over and over again.

It made him look like Sascha Zverev.

Something was wrong and it didn't sit well with the Benoit. At first he had attributed it to Lucas being away from the tour for nine months. The coronavirus outbreak had certainly not helped at all. But then Benoit had noticed that the blond kept moving his arm. As if to relieve tension. The small changes in Lucas face didn't go unnoticed either.

Then it hit Benoit like a truck.

The injured elbow was still bothering Lucas. 

The ATP had just announced the return of the tour.

Lucas was about to serve again when Benoit stepped on to the court and walked up to the net. The blond lowering the ball in his hand confused before joining his boyfriend at the net. 

"We need to talk amour. Come lets sit."

Lucas didn't move immediately. All the blood draining from his face, making him look almost ghostlike, as he adjusted his hat and followed Benoit to the bench. The older patting the spot next to him while drying himself with a towel.

"Ben ?? What is going on ?? You are scaring me. Are you going to break up with me ??" 

The blonds voice had cracked slightly but he sat down next to the older. Benoit draping the towel over each of their knees so he could squeeze Lucas knee in comfort.

"First of course I am not breaking up with you. Amour I just confessed my undying love for you. The only way you'd get rid of me is if you'd break up with me", Lucas pressed his hat over his eyes ashamed, "I am very worried. Is your elbow acting up again ??"

With a sigh Lucas let the hat fall in his lap. Slicking back the locks that had fallen into his face before he looked up at Benoit. Biting his lower lip, the blond nodded. 

"The Benchetrit match", Benoit concluded, "but why didn't you retire ??"

"Patrick said our match would be on Saturday. After that I wanted to retire", Lucas whispered not looking at the older. 

Right the promise. 

"I know you are here to play and get back into the rhythm first and then to be with me-"

"You are wrong."

"Huh??", Benoit asked confused.

"First I am here to be and spend time with you and second for tennis. We were supposed to have fun. It was all good until Richard arrived but I still wanted to play against you."

Lucas looked like a lost puppy left in the rain and Benoit hugged him to his chest not caring if they would be seen. Richard clearly hadn't rat them out for whatever reason.   
They stayed like that for a while.

"Please amour tell Patrick you are retiring. The tour will start in less than two months. This event is not important and quite frankly it's dumb and boring. We just said we'd participate to be able to play at all."

Lucas nodded against Benoits chest. In the long run it was the better decision.

"I'll still stay here to support and cheer on you. Plus someone has to take care of Jim."

Benoit laughed gently and without really consciously knowing what he was doing he pecked Lucas on the lips. 

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. Not here in the open. Let's go back to our hotelroom and tell Patrick about the retirement."

Lucas had hugged Jims giant head to his chest, sitting on the bed cross legged when Benoit was getting ready to go hit with David.

"It's kind of sad that we can't bring Jim to the place where you got him from. Maybe we could have picked up a brother or sister for him."

"Yeah so he'd get jealous and strangle us."

"He would never. Right Jim ??"

Benoit shook his head and left to practice. When he returned he found Lucas asleep. Jim was wrapped around his body. His big head laying on the blonds chest. Lucas was clutching it tightly and it looked absolutely adorable. Grinning Benoit snapped a picture and brushed some stray locks out of the blonds face.

Sitting down on the bed Benoit brushed a stray lock out of the blonds face. He meant what he had said earlier.

He was so in love with Lucas that he would never think about breaking up with him.

He was the happiest man on the planet and the luckiest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benoit and Lucas get unexpected early Christmas presents.

The doorbell ringing made Lucas lift his head confused. They were currently in Geneva to spend Christmas together. Pushing his long hair out of his face Lucas sat up. Benoit was snoozing softly next to him. He had grabbed Jim in his sleep and was currently holding the plush tightly against his chest. A soft smile danced on Lucas lips before he remembered the doorbell.

When Lucas opened the door there was only a box in front of his. Curiously the blond shook it. To his surprise it wad very light and barely made any noise. Frowning the blond out it on the kitchen isle before grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the tape. 

He burst out laughing at the content. Nearly doubling over. 

"Lucas are you ok ??", a very confused and half naked Benoit asked, Jim tucked under his arm.

"Sorry amour I didn't mean to wake you."

Benoit approached the table and pointed at the box.

"Whats that ?? Gifts ??"

"Kind of."

Benoit tilted his head confused before yawning. He had wrapped Jim around his body. Lucas rolling his eyes affectionately at him. Grabbing the box Lucas sat next to Benoit on the couch.

"And you said you didn't like Jim."

Benoit mumbled something under his breath and Lucas nudging him in the ribs lightly.

"What was that amour ??"

"He might have grown on me", Benoit mumbled. Lucas features softened and he leaned in to kiss Benoit on the cheek.

"Now whats in the box ??"

Lucas held up the item and Benoit grimaced. 

Ugly Christmas sweaters. 

"Who send you those ??"

Lucas shrugged. Explaining that he had been about to find out when Benoit had emerged from their bedroom.

"They are labeled. Here this is yours", Lucas said while he dropped the fabric into Benoits lap. Benoit lifting it up and inspecting it. 

"They don't look too bad."

"Amour they are ugly as fuck. I should have known who send those to be honest", Lucas mumbled while rubbing his forehead. Benoit had proceeded to wear his. Laughing gently at Lucas sweater when something else caught his eyes.

Frowning he grabbed the fabric. It looked like a giant Santa hat. Benoit pouted when he tried to put it on his head and it didn't fit. Lucas had come back from the kitchen, phone in hand when he facepalmed himself.

"What are you doing amour ??"

"This hat doesn't fit", Benoit said crossing his head over his chest and pouting like a small child.

"Amour I don't think that's a hat. Have you ever seen something that long be a hat ??"

Benoit threw his head in the air frustrated, gesturing at the fabric he had thrown on the floor. Lucas pinched his cheek lightly.

"You are cute when you pout. Anyway. I think that "hat" is actually something meant for Jim. Help me get it on."

10 minutes later both of them sat on the couch. A giant plush snake with a personalized, handknit sweater laying across their laps as Lucas dialed a number. Benoit had his arm across Lucas shoulder as Pierres face appeared on the phone screen. Bursting out laughing immediately.

"Oh my God you are seriously wearing those ??"

Lucas rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I knew you were behind this."

"Hey in my defense David was involved in this too ok", Pierre shouted almost scandalized. Nico was waving in the background shaking his head at Pierre. 

"I mean it doesn't look too bad on Benoit", Pierre laughed.

"Kudos for that. But my man can rock anything. He looks hot even in ugly Christmas sweaters."

Benoit blushed deeply at that, feeling warm and fuzzy and he hid his face in Jims fabric.

"Oh my God I am going off. Glad the sweaters are liked, see you on New Years guys", Pierre waved and then the screen turned dark. Lucas throwing the device next to him with a sigh before turning to Benoit. His eyes soft.

"I look hot huh ??" 

Lucas played with one of his locks. Avoiding Benoits eyes.

"Maybe", he whispered before grinning and leaning in to kiss the older, who in return pushed him against the cushions on the couch. Jim landing on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry Jim, dads are busy now."

"Can't wait to get us out of these ugly ugly sweaters amour."

Lucas laughed against his lips. Maybe those sweaters weren't that ugly after all. Not while Lucas was laughing like that. His eyes soft. His hands in Benoits thick beard. 

Yeah maybe the sweaters weren't that bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the wrong people pay for others mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angst and hurt. No fluff here sorry.

Lucas tried not to sob as he unlocked the door. How could he have been so stupid ?? Again. Maybe he wasn't meant for relationships. Benoit had promised not to hurt him. He had never hurt him physically but the emotional hurt was very much there. With a snarl the blond threw his keys on the floor. The hat on his head hitting the wall as he hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. 

"Lucas ?? Lucas please let me explain."

The blond didn't even turn around. His hands tugging at his hair angrily. Long blond locks landing on the floor making Benoit flinch. 

"Fuck off."

"Lucas please."

"I AM NOT YOUR BITCH."

Benoit flinched again. His outstretched hand falling against his side. He should have stopped before anything could have happened but it as Benoit had been about to stop it, Lucas had seen. His eyes wide in betrayal and hurt. He had fled the scene like a wounded animal, understandably so. Benoit had gone after him almost immediately.

"Amour I…"

"Don't you dare call me that. I told you to leave."

Lucas was by any means calm. His voice was breaking and he was still sobbing. 

"I trusted you… I loved you and you just ripped my heart out. You are no better than Richard."

Something in Benoits chest breaks and he looks at his feet without even really noticing what he is doing. Lucas had grabbed Jim and had slammed the bathroom door shut. It had become a habit of his to seek comfort from the plush snake. Gently Lucas patted the giant head as the plush snake stared back at him with those giant eyes.

Benoit was still standing in the middle of the room. Unsure of what to do. It would be better to leave the blond to calm down and then maybe Benoit could explain himself. 

Maybe. 

With a soft click Benoit closed the front door. Hiding his face in his hat. His heart hurt. Sliding down the front door and hiding his face in his knees, the cap laying next to him, Benoit waited. He flinched when Lucas yelled. Loud sobs echoing off the walls.

Everything was his fault. Benoit knew he should leave and let Lucas be but he couldn't. 

Jim kept staring back at Lucas and the blond stiffened. His anger was flaring as he hurled the snake against the next wall. His whole body shaking. That stupid snake reminded him about everything that had been. 

That snake reminded him of Benoit. Of their relationship.

Lucas wanted it to stop. 

Grabbing a razor blade from the cabinet the blond grabbed Jim and started to cut off his head until the plush was separated into two pieces. Head severed from it's body. 

Like his own heart.

Jim just lay there. In two pieces and tears welled up in Lucas eyes again.

What had he done ?? What the fuck had he done ??

With guilt in his heart Lucas grabbed the big head as white stuffing kept pouring out. The blond clutched the head against his chest, sobbing.

Oh God what had he done.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Jim. Please I am sorry", Lucas sobbed. 

The snake that had represented so much love between them was also the symbol of their broken hearts.


End file.
